


Smoke Signal

by PenNameArtist



Series: Plane Smut Oneshots [3]
Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Behold the Bladey Bitch, M/M, NSFW, Netflix and Chill???, You asked for this, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameArtist/pseuds/PenNameArtist
Summary: It's winter. It's cold. Blade is lonely - and cold - and needs affection. Windlifter wants to kill two birds with one stone, and does it in only the most bold fashion possible.NSFW, requested by a buddy. Christmas came early y'all.
Relationships: Blade Ranger/Windlifter
Series: Plane Smut Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105430
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	Smoke Signal

Winter didn’t suit Blade. Despite all the comments - _“Oh, it’s as cold outside as your heart is inside!”_ and _“But you were_ born _in winter, how can you hate it?”_ \- he still couldn’t stand the climate change. Call him a wuss or something worse, but he preferred a blistering sun on a cloudless July to any day under fifty degrees fahrenheit.

But they had work to do, regardless. Not that he wanted to work in the cold, but if he didn’t _want_ to be out there, even knowing he’d be doing the tough jobs, then he’d never have signed up to be a firefighter in the first place. He still didn’t like it, though.

And the winter work was all _petty_ stuff, too. "Clear this trail for guests, while Blade scopes from above to alert the Jumpers of any disruptions in the snow banks", and then "check the dates on the fire alarms in the Lodge" (well damn, anyone could’ve done that, why’d they have to make _him_ do it?). By the time that he could be back on base, he was freezing his damn aft off! And there was half-melted snow stuck in the parts of his landing gear, and his nose hurt and his eyes stung and everything was frosty and numb…

_Fuck the winter._

Even on base, and in the winter months specifically, his mood was barely considered neutral-positive anymore. He _could’ve_ complained it was just seasonal depression, though he never brought it up. But Maru and Windlifter knew.

November was hell enough. They didn’t have him around for the first week of that month, since he’d be away with extended family for their own annual ‘traditions’, but the day he came back was almost always rough. At this point, they could scratch 'almost' from that statement entirely. He didn’t even try to hide the hangovers anymore, nor the cooler full of bottles in the kitchen of the mess hall. But, Maru did have a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t the only one chugging those cold ones down…

It was getting on for December now, and already over a third of the team was shipping off for the season to spend time with friends and family over the holidays. The only members who stayed over that season were Blade, Maru, and strangely enough, Windlifter.

“Strangely enough Windlifter” because he was the only one of those three that had a reason to go and spend the Christmas season elsewhere. He had no spouse or children, but he had close relatives in every other branch of his family tree, where Blade’s was burned and Maru’s was in another country altogether. He could’ve gone to spend time with them over December and bleeding into January if he wanted to; Alas, he remained at the park.

Blade hadn’t seemed to think much of it. What was one more set of treads for the winter months anyways? He had no reason to ask why he chose to stay, so he just rolled with it. He never stopped to question his decision.

That was, until _this_ year.

It was actually Christmas Eve, by coincidence more than anything, that it all happened. For the past three days, the smaller Agustawestland was holed up in his own hangar, fighting a stomach flu on top of its resulting cabin fever - arguably a very bad combination of things. He went from hating winter to downright despising it, as it crippled his immune system to the point he was shriveled under heated blankets, too nauseous to eat and too weak to move. It was a bad week. By the time the first of the two let up, though, it was about twelve degrees out and there was almost a foot of snow on the ground. _Fuck going outside then._

Well, okay, he did have to go outside, but only to move from the hangar he’d been cramped up in for three days to the main hangar where the others were, and where there was a fire, and food, and a nicer place to sleep and not feel so claustrophobic.

He squeezed in through the door as quickly as he could, though not hiding his obvious disgust at the frozen world out there and the snappy air that went right through him. Windlifter, to the other end of the room, only looked up briefly to nod in the direction of the chief, before looking back down to the chess board in front of him.

“Are you playing against yourself again?” Blade asked, noticing the lack of a Maru on the other side of the board as he rolled up. Windlifter nodded, half-listening, somewhere in the middle of figuring out whether it would be better to move the knight or the bishop.

With nothing better to do, and nowhere better to be, the air boss settled down beside his second in command, not close enough to be considered ‘beside him’, but not far enough away to _not_ be. They kept a respectable enough distance.

The light of crackling flames seemed to gleam off of the polished top of the chess set, like a warm gold against the coffee-brown of the checkerboard and the pieces. It came off to the helicopter like one of those small, cozy things - and whether that was brought up from the cold medicine or not was entirely in the eyes of the beholder. The act of watching the dancing light across the flat, lacquered wood reminded him of two very distinct things: a childhood memory, and a childhood trauma.

But Windlifter snapped him back out of his daze, before he had the chance to get caught up in it.

"I can reset if you'd like to join me for a round."

Almost instinctively, the Agustawestland swayed his front to deny him, with the ever-classic "No, that's okay. You don't have to" -- but it seemed Windlifter's offer was pre-answered, as he started rearranging the pieces again before he could speak.

"No, please. Sit."

Blade wanted to refuse the offer again, but now it seemed more of a hassle to say 'no' than to just sit and play. But he held in his sigh of hesitation as he moved to claim the seat across from the larger helicopter.

They played fine for the first half hour or so. It wasn't until they were getting down to more crucial moves that Blade started letting himself wander again. Well, the meds helped in that aspect too, but still.

He thought it was still Wind's turn at first, sitting and waiting for the castle to go somewhere. But then he glanced up, to find Windlifter was paying much more attention to him than the board.

"Were you...gonna go?"

"Its your turn."

"Oh.."

When did that happen? He didn't even care to think about it anymore as he moved a piece without considering, too tired to make a more strategic placement. The knight was taken down almost instantly.

"Mh.." was just "Mh.." to most; to Windlifter, however, he knew that Blade's "Mh.."s were a matter of subconsciously admitting defeat, one way or another, of a situation. But he didn't think that had to do with the game, as the helicopter's eyes kept drifting back to the fireplace.

"Something on your mind?" The firefighter now turned therapist asked.

"Same old same old…" the red and white aircraft responded.

"What's wrong?" He asked deliberately. Blade made a chuff and shrugged; it was nothing, really.

He didn't like admitting his desires for physical affection. He wasn't one to admit that he enjoyed being in someone's embrace, and he hated asking for it. Still, it was a desire that in the last few days was persistently weighing on him, being stuck in his own hangar for days on end, without contact with anyone except Maru every once in a while to deliver things.

He didn't know why he expected to be able to have that when he was feeling well again. It was no wonder he was disappointed when all he came back to was light conversations and respectable distances.

"Blade."

He jumped back to reality when he met Windlifter's strong gaze on him. The kind of gaze that felt like he knew what was going on.

Blue embers trapped in an icy fortress seemed to both ignite and go foggy, as the helicopter gazed up into a hue much deeper - perhaps deeper than the words which then emanated from their owner.

“You don’t have to deal with this alone.” he told him. In truth, he probably didn't know the exact cause of Blade's drift-off, but he knew enough that he was trying to hide it.

Blade’s tone downshifted as his focus went back down to the concrete floors,

“...I know.”

“Do you?”

The space between the two males seemed to grow smaller, the air more closely shared as the red and white helicopter went under a trance against those dark browns. Was he drugged? Was he high? He didn't care at this point. All he wanted was...to…

Even Windlifter was a little taken aback as Blade finished crossing the distance between them, pressing his nose and turning to rest his cheek against the other's. He still felt warm to the Sikorsky, but not nearly as warm as he'd been at the beginning of the week. He pressed back gently into the other, offering the reassurance that he was here to help.

It was a more subconscious instinct than he thought it was when the younger Agustawestland moved down to press the whole left side of his body into his lieutenant's, simply longing for the live warmth of another's embrace in the cold of uncertainty and fatigue. Windlifter leaned back into him, engines emitting the faintest hint of a classical helicopter purr.

Blade didn't know why being anywhere but against the Sikorsky's body gave him such a tetter of anxiety all of a sudden. Even as he moved minutely away to reposition himself, as soon as the other's touch left him, he felt like a needy infant desperately clinging to their mother, unable to remove themselves from her side.

He moved down to press the side of his nose against Wind's outer landing gear, half-under him where he normally had his additional tank. Windlifter pushed back into the air boss's tired form, as he inched further down and under him.

That is, until an idea crossed his mind.

Blade hoped the larger helicopter hadn't heard his quiet protestant cry as he moved off of him entirely. He fought to quickly regain his composure, trying to prove to the other that he wasn't _that_ desperate to be touched.

But Windlifter had different, altogether better intentions than simply cuddling from the main room. Before the Agustawestland could move around to face him, he easily caught his tail fin in his jaws, clamping tightly but not painfully over the end of metal. And, though he suppressed it, he couldn't help but smile faintly at his boss's jolt of a reaction.

"Wh..! What are you…?" He tried to ask, but he was sidetracked as the larger male started slowly dragging him backwards to the second room in the hangar, one they used as the extra junk-room on the base. The larger male's charge looked too utterly stunned and confused to want to protest, letting himself be rolled back to the spare room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if his hunch was right about this. Guess he'd have to wait to see.

Windlifter brought him in gently, letting go of his tail when he'd deemed him in a good place to be. Blade tried to move again to face him, or the door, but he was halted by the brash movement of the other beside him, clearly conveying to him to stay exactly where he was.

Windlifter shut the door behind them, trying to be quiet as they rolled shut and latched. This place wasn't soundproof by any means, so they would need to be very, very careful…

"What...are you plotting?" He heard the red and white aircraft whisper to him, as he strolled back up to nibble at his back. Windlifter could feel the shivers visibly moving through Blade's body as he busied himself with it, not wanting to overlook a single detail.

As he pried himself off the blazing beauty at his side to look down at his face, he simply replied "you'll see."

It was clear he was building up to something. By now the chief would've been disappointed if he wasn't, as worked up as he was getting him. He shuddered under the larger chopper's soft embraces, landing gear going shaky and loose underneath him.

Windlifter played a game as though he wasn't playing it at all, as though he were entirely innocent and going without intention. Only an experienced player would figure out that he had much more prepared than he was leading on.

But Blade still fell for it, and he fell for it hard. Somewhere between gentle body-rubbing and curious nibbling, their lips found one another, and it was all he could do to keep from passing out on the spot. The older male kissed him deeply, but the pressure didn't last long. Yet every time he pulled away, he found himself craving the sensation all over again. He kissed and pecked shortly, but passionately, keeping a slow, steady rhythm against the Agustawestland. But he could tell Blade was getting desperate.

Finally trying to take back control, Blade bit down on the Sikorsky's lip, holding him in place and bringing him back to him before he could slip away again. Windlifter barely made a response, simply remaining where Blade wanted him, letting him take a minute to explore further. He caught his eyes for a second, amused by the way he got to him, pupils starting to dilate and roll back like he was high. He didn't mean to make the younger addicted, but maybe he hadn't realized how badly he needed the treatment.

When Blade finally finished having his fun, dropping his lip to lick at his own, Windlifter decided to move away again, going around the chief's fuselage to his tail boom. He could feel Blade's eyes on him, growing just a little unsteady as he hung back in his peripheral. It had been a long time, after all, and he was clearly nervous.

He waited for his charge to relax some before making any move. The last thing he wanted tonight was for Blade to feel uncomfortable, or heaven forbid, used. It was why he continued to move confidently but slowly, waiting for a sign of an o-k before continuing to let his teeth graze across the top line of his tail.

But then there were moments he didn't want to wait for permission of. Namely, when he pressed himself under Blade's tail to slide his tongue across his delicate panels.

Blade sucked in a sharp gasp as the leathery muscle slid over his privates, and almost instantly, his landing gear wanted to buckle to hide himself. But Windlifter was already against his body, pushing him up further. He squirmed against the new approach, but his lieutenant didn't back down. He merely paused underneath him.

The air boss hung over Windlifter, cornered in a manner of speaking, waiting for that warm feeling over his panels again...yet it didn't come. With growing impatience, he realized then that he wasn't bracing himself _against_ that feeling. Rather, he was expecting more, wanting it. And Windlifter was waiting for the moment he _realized_ that he'd wanted this the whole time. Oh...he was good.

"D...don't make me beg…" He shuddered, accepting the turned tables as he dipped his nose down further toward the floor. He felt Windlifter move closer, could feel the heat right against him, moisture building up against his metal. He wanted so badly to move, the tension becoming unbearable in his body…

And then finally, he felt it again, body locking up tightly as Windlifter dragged his tongue against his primaries, stopping in the middle to press firmly against him. Letting himself be vulnerable, Blade's panels slipped back, giving his lieutenant full access to him. Maybe he was about to regret the risk, or maybe he was making a smart bet.

Windlifter seemed to wander about his chief's body in a curious, yet not intimidated way. After all, he had the leverage here, and he could tilt the helicopter against his will if he wanted to. But he was a gentle giant, through and through, and he didn't plan on throwing the boss around anywhere or being careless and hard on him.

"Haahh~…" Over the course of a few minutes, the Sikorsky managed to get Blade to relax above him, a steamy sigh confirming the offer to move into the next phase. Windlifter's tongue, which had been rather idly running the length of the younger male's crease, started to curl and press deeper into his flesh. Though he hadn't been planning to incite them, the rich hums and moans he got out of Blade made for quite an encouragement.

After another while of tasting and tonguing at the poor helicopter's rather neglected set, Windlifter pulled away to slide up against the side of his guest's body. Blade was purring into his groans, warm waves of pleasure rushing through him in the comfort of his lieutenant's able body. Soon enough, he was deemed ready to try taking the second-in-command's length.

"Y-you'll be-"

"Gentle, I know.." Windlifter finished, pecking the base of Blade's tail, "You can trust me. I know what I'm doing." He meant it in the kindest and most reassuring way, of course, but a selfish part of Blade wanted to take offense to that. But he had nothing to fight back with on that statement, once Windlifter began to push him down and into the wall corner to best prepare him to fit. It was, after all, no cakewalk to just _screw_ ; they had to take extra steps not to hurt the younger chopper.

Blade waited under the broad pressure of Windlifter's body for what felt like a long time, neither moving, and Wind not yet prodding at him from the back with his rod. They were instead enjoying this moment to rest in each other's forms, warm and drunkenly fuzzy-brained as they were. Blade finally took a moment to collect his own thoughts, realizing that just a few minutes ago, they were playing chess and acting in the most well-mannered ways possible. What happened to that? Was he _drugged_?

...Well, he _was_ still on cold medicine, anyways…

Windlifter only seemed to push him down further, sandwiching him between himself and the corner of the room. Blade’s rotors were folded up, nose to the corner, and Windlifter was blocking his right peripheral, so he felt practically blind. Blind, and _panickey_.

“You’re fine,” Windlifter further reassured him, as he felt the younger buckling under him, shying away from him, “you can trust me.”

Of course, there was no way he _couldn’t_ trust him. The entire point of them being in the positions they were, in the line of work they were, was to trust each other with their lives. If one got into a crisis, the other would hold them up. What fear could he have then that Windlifter wouldn’t try to keep them from being discovered here? No fear, that’s what.

When he finally let go of his worries, indeed finding they were the last of them, he was prompted to press back up into his second-in-command. A hot wave went through them both as Windlifter’s tip met his entrance, and kept going. He was slow, careful, observing every slight tense or shift of the helicopter underneath him, looking for signs of discomfort, pain, distress...anything that wasn’t what he wanted him to feel. When he wasn’t quite halfway down, he stopped at the slight jerk of panic from Blade, pulling back out just as carefully.

They had done close-contact things before; _that_ much wasn’t new to either of them. But they’d never gone all the way like this, and it was obvious Blade was nervous - that and, Wind could daresay, a little rusty. After all, he’d never known Blade to go out looking for a night to spend with someone. To the best of his knowledge, he’d been out of that game since he showed up to Piston Peak, save for possible one night stands on his once-in-a-blue-moon heavy drinking nights. Jury was still out though on whether or not he legitimately “lost interest”, though. Windlifter would think not, from the way he flicked his tail back up at him, asking for it.

Windlifter found it humorous that Blade was so conflicted with himself as he pushed down into his flesh again, starting off like he wanted it bad, and then getting all shy and scared the second he felt the Sikorsky thrust back into him. After being nice the first few times, only delving halfway and then back out, he finally forced Blade to just take him all the way. He didn’t linger, settling down over Blade’s body to pull himself all the way to his hilt, and then off again languidly at the red and white chopper’s shocked yet impassioned cry.

The more Windlifter made the younger take him, the easier it was to move against his walls, becoming slick with both of their fluids, slicker still with every long pause, before another deep penetration. There was something of a rocking chair quality to his movements, slowly being picked up every time Blade got comfortable with the previous pace. But the Sikorsky wasn’t making him _un_ comfortable, exactly. He was merely pushing him into newer, sweeter territory every time, guiding him to better and better movements.

As they started to settle into a more metronome-speed rhythm, Windlifter started adding in some sounds of his own. Both of them were known for being the quieter sides of a coupling, but that didn't seem to apply when it was the two of them. Blade was much more vocal still, but with every moan-inducing thrust, he pushed back against his partner's body, moving with him, and stirring up feral sounds from the depths of the green chopper's engines.

Windlifter turned to put more leverage on Blade's body, shoving himself into the air boss's confines, and growing high off of the way Blade took him. His insides gave a wet squelch as he ripped himself out, just far enough to stab into him _again_ , hard and deep, making Blade simply writhe in pleasure. There was nothing better than a nice dick in your insides, knowing what it was doing, but made even better by the fact that Windlifter's equipment was almost too much for Blade to handle. There was no doubt he wouldn't be going anywhere after this. He wouldn't have the strength to.

The green and white helicopter above him didn't realize the consequence of pounding forward into him, until he heard Blade's cry of surprise as his nose met with the wall of the corner with a light thunk. He was quite literally shoving the younger male into the wall, and Blade was struggling to be let go, trapped between two barriers and a Sikorsky. It got a rise out of both of them though, and Windlifter began using that as an opportunity to push Blade's tail higher into the air, once he knew Blade couldn't very well pull his front back up.

By the time they were reaching their peaks, the Agustawestland was really struggling to stay quiet, each pump into his flesh making him shout from the force and sensations.

"Shh, shh-sh-sh…" Windlifter pushed him down further, hoping if he could crush him into the wall enough he could cushion his noises so that no one would hear them. Wishful thinking, unfortunately.

The only thing he had left to try was the obvious that was already moments away. He picked up his pace, frantically bucking into the younger male's body, rubbing his dick against Blade's insides, until he felt him climax hard under him. As soon as he felt that hot liquid start to pool around his shaft, he hilted himself and came, forcing most of both loads in the opposite direction.

He stood on top of his boss, still inside him as they panted, trying to cool off. Blade's landing gear was melted down to jelly, and when Windlifter finally slid out of him with a wet pop, he wobbly rolled out from the corner just to flop down on the spare floor mat in the storage room.

"Do you feel a little better?" The Sikorsky asked him, watching with a twinge of worry at how dazed and spent Blade looked. He nodded vaguely in his direction, before a groan slipped past his lips and he sunk further into the mattress. Windlifter moved in closer, concerned he had hurt him, and went to lick gently at his helm.

"I...I'm fine.." Blade managed, "I just… _whew_...It's been a while…" He lay with Winds watching over him for a minute, until they decided to try to get back to their chess game. However, when he tried to get back up, Blade faltered and fell back into the mat.

"You..you go, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, m fine. Just need a minute to recover." Windlifter eyed him skeptically, but he did as the air boss asked, leaving him to the storage room and keeping the light on for him as he moved back to the main hall. Blade sat catching his breath for a minute longer, still dazed by the fact that Windlifter literally just pounded him, and that he enjoyed every second of it.

Maybe that should become something of a habit…

**Author's Note:**

> This feels a bit choppy and incomplete, but I am honestly just too fucking tired to edit it any more. It’s still all the things it needed to be. XD


End file.
